This Time Lancer
by KelticDream13
Summary: Johnny Madrid meets the lady gunfighter


## _ This Time _

  
  


_ The sun would soon set. It had been a long hot day mending fences. The rider was tired, and his stomach growled at him. His thoughts were of going into town for a cold beer and maybe some poker after dinner tonight. His blue eyes looked toward the gate a few feet away, and past it to the house. His home, he thought, his family, and his life now. As he rode toward the house, his eyes took in the surrounding area, automatically. Nothing out of the ordinary. He pulled up to the barn, where he stopped and jumped off. He patted his golden palomino. There one of the cow hands took the reins. He took off his hat and knocked it against his leg to remove some of the dust, before putting it back. His spurs jingling he made it across the yard and to his room off the porch. Inside he stripped off his pink shirt and went to the basin, pouring water into the basin, and splashing the cool water onto his hot face and chest, the water cooling his warm flesh. Drops of water beading on his chest hairs. He grabbed a blue shirt and put it on, tucking it in then moved across the porch to the door, and entered. Voices, not just his family greeted his ears. His sharp eyes took in the stranger talking to his brother. Scott turned, and seeing him, smiled. " Johnny come and meet an old friend of mine, Mark Donavan, Mark my brother Johnny." Johnny walked over and shook hands. "Nice to meet your Johnny." "Same here Mark." Murdock came up with a glass in his hand, handing it to Johnny. "Our other guest should be here in a minute." Johnny sat on the arm of the sofa looking at the other man, another city slicker, a Yankee. But he was a friend of Scotts. He turned at the sound of a rustling skirt. He froze. The redhead stopped her eyes glued to him. "Sarah?" He stood up, moving toward her. "Johnny?" Her voice soft. He grabbed her and swung her around in his arms. Putting her down he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I can't believe you're here, in my home." She reached up and touched his cheek and wiped the drops of water that lay there. "I missed you." Murdock moved over to his youngest son."I gather you know each other?" Johnny turned toward his father."Yes, another life time ago." Was all he said. He turned back to her. His blue eyes looked into her green ones."Johnny Madrid, met Sarah Kinsley the lady gunfighter." All eyes turned to the two, wondering._

_ After dinner Scott and Murdock were sitting in the living room, Mark telling tales of his and Scotts days in the north. Murdock listened to the boys, learning more about his _oldest son. Not far from the house Johnny was standing next to the corral, Sarah was looking up at the stars, feeling Johnnys' eyes on her. She didn't know what to say, As hand reached out to touch her hair."I wondered what happened to you." "I had to move on Johnny. You didn't won't to be tied down. You said you cared too much to let me watch you die someday." She turned to him. "I didn't wont to maybe see you get hurt because of me." Pain was in his blue eyes as he looked into her eyes. "I could handle myself Johnny. I'm not slow with a gun." "I know Sarah but I wonted to protect you, even if it meant......"His voice trailed off. Sarah reached over and touched his face. "You're a good man Johnny Madrid Lancer. I never met anyone like you. I'm glad we met again. I will be leaving in a few days. Mark and I have to be in Abilene next week." "Sarah, are you Marks girl?" She smiled. "No, we're just friends. He is one of my best friends." Johnny leaned and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, and he pulled her close.His thoughts confused. 

The next day Scott and Johnny rode into town. Scott watched his little brother, Who appeared lost in thought. "Johnny, did you see the flying cow just go by?" "Hummm." Johnny turned toward his brother."What did you say?" " Well I was going to ask you what you"re going to do about the dance tomorrow night." "I had forgotten that Maybe I can come up with a date." "Would it be our house guest?" He teased. " Well I don't think Marks pretty enough." Scott laughed. "Is she really a gunslinger?"Johnny nodded. " Yes, her father was one too. He taught her." Well big brother who do you plan to take to the dance?" Scott smiled. "I think Melissa this week."They rode on, Bantering, teasing, arriving around noon, the brothers headed for the saloon. "Whose buying ?" Well little brother, I think I will let you, I'll buy the second round. At the bar the bartender smiled. "The usual boys?" " Yeah Sam." He placed two cold beers in front of the brothers. They drank, while looking around the saloon. About ten men sat around, some drinking playing cards, a few girls making their rounds.

Through the swinging doors entered two men talking loud. Both headed over to the bar."Two whiskeys." Sam moved to get the drinks. The two men looked over at the brothers. He picked out Johnny. You boy, I'm talking to you." Johnny turned his head. "I ain't looking for trouble." The man smiled showing three teeth missing. "I am talkin to you boy. I don't like you." Scott put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Johnny....don't let him."Mister, you don't really won't to start trouble." The man poked his friend in the ribs ."The boy is a coward, he don't won't to face me. Fraid I will shoot him. Hey boy you should be drinking milk." Johnny looked at him, turning to face him. "Listen, I don't won't to kill you. So why don't you just have another drink, and shut up." The man frowned. "I will kill you!"Scott looked past his brother. "Mister you don't wont to draw on him. He's Johnny Madrid." The man looked at Johnny. I heard of you. But I don't care." He turned fully to face Johnny. His hand went for his gun, his hand sweating he drew. But Johnny's gun barrel was pointed at him, he froze. He saw death, and its messenger, he dropped his gun. "Now, I think you should get on your horse and get out of here. Now!"Said Johnny. The two men left and Johnny watched them, then turned back to his beer. It never seemed to end. Scott watched his brother. Johnny drank silently and then spoke."Lets go home." Scott nodded his head in reply.

Johnny walked toward his horse when he felt eyes on him, he looked around. A bullet whizzed by his head, he fell, rolled to the side, his gun out and firing. He put two bullets into the man who had tried to shoot him. The man looked at him from the other side of the street at the alley he fell and didn't move. Johnny got up, and mounted his horse,he looked at his brother, as Scott got on his horse. "Lets go home Johnny." They turned and rode out of town 

Johnny was rubbing down his horse, when Sarah walked into the barn. "Johnny."__ He didn't turn." I heard what happened in town today." " Yeah , well I seem to draw trouble, and I'm not safe to be around." He always worried about those he cared about, he could protect them. But sometimes he wasn't there, and then what? What about Sarah, he asked himself. "Listen. Johnny I don't trust many men. I wouldn't trust them to watch my back, I wouldn't camp out with them either. You are a honorable man, you'd never intentionally hurt someone,without a good reason. Stop hurting yourself, your family loves you, they think you're worth the risk." She lowered her voice."You are worth it . . . " She turned and walked out. Johnny turned and looked at the empty door. "I wish I could believe that." His voice soft, and pained.

The next morning Johnny got up early and went outside. He heard gunshots, and he went running around the barn,stopping , gun in hand. There stood Mark and Sarah. Mark was shooting at bottles, he wasn't hitting more than half. Sarah was laughing, and offering suggestions,then she moved up to Mark. She turned suddenly dropped to a crouch, Drawing and firing, hitting all the bottles. She smiled, and started reloading. "That's how it's done. But you'd be better off not wonting to use a gun like that". She turned and saw Johnny, a bright smile lighting her face. "Hey Johnny, just practicing. " He smiled at her, coming up to her. "Still fast, and smooth." "Well I'm not as fast as you, sugar." She moved over to the bale of hay and sat down. 

Johnny moved over to Sarah and sat down beside her. Mark looked at him, his fingers twitching by his gun. He turned and walked away not know tested looking for Scott. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me today?" He picked up her hand, pulled it to his lips, kissing it. His eyes warm and held something, but Sarah wasn't sure what. Maybe....

"I would like to go with you. Do I have to cook?" Johnny grinned.

" what ?I wont to live."She grabbed him by the neck they fell off the haybale, he pulled her close."It's not your fault you can't cook. Southern belles off a plantation can't cook."

"Why you . . . I can to cook. Just not Mexican food. Why I aught to . . . "

"What?" His voice soft and silky. He touched her smiling lips with a finger. She bit him."Ow, why you little wildcat." Well how shall I punish you?" He watched her eyes grow wide."So that's what you fear huh . . . ?"She started trying to get away, he laughed and started tickling her. Her laughter rang out on the morning air.

"Oh, stop it . . . Johnny ! I can't . . . stand it . . . Pl . . . eee . . . se! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she laughed, he was enjoying it, until a voice came from behind them.

"Excuse me kids, but breakfast is ready. You can play later."They turned to see Scott smiling at them, a twinkle in his eyes. Johnny stopped and stood, helping Sarah up. She blushed and started across the yard toward the house, Johnny turned to his brother.

"Great timing brother."Scott looked toward Sarah retreating back then back to his brother, who was watching her too.

"Anything you won't to tell your older, wiser big brother? Advise? I know a lot about real ladies." Johnny ,slapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I can handle this one. He smiled at his brother." You might know about ladies. But what about Lady Gunfighters?

"You've got me there, little brother. She'd probably shoot me. But remember I'm here if you won't to talk."He put an arm on his brother's shoulders as they walked toward the house.

"I know Scott. Thanks."

Murdock was quite during breakfast as was Mark' .everyone else talking. He looked at his youngest son several times, Johnny didn't miss the look, or what it probably meant. He found out as they got up to leave the table." Johnny can I talk to you?"

"Fine Murdock."They started toward the front room. Scott moved with them Murdock knew why. Well he had wonted them to be close hadn't he? They stood facing each other. "Johnny." johnny just looked at him. What was he talking about? He looked at Scott, but his brother just shook his head.

"What's this about?"

"Well I haven't talked to you in days, but I think we should talk. I have know tested that you seem taken with our guest, I think its more than that, isn't it?"

"Maybe."He turned to look out the French doors.

"Johnny ,I'd like you to meet a special girl and settle down. But boy, if you chose her . . . You said, you were trying to stop being a.."

"A gunslinger" said Johnny anger ly.

"Yes.But she's one too! Don't we have enough of trouble around here? People coming after you?"Johnny's face turned red, as he began pacing, he glanced at his brother who was staring at their old man.

"So I'm a lot of trouble am I? So I can't choose who I marry, right?" He turned faced his father, I may have trouble follow me, but there are times when it's not cause of me. Then you seem to be more than glad that I am Johnny Madrid! Like when you brought us here,,ou were glad of my help. I know you are ashamed of me, of what I was. you won't let me forget either.

"Johnny, Murdock doesn't mean it that way, he's just concerned "He turned to his father."Isn't that so?"

"I don't wont you to end up like me, bitter and alone. Not a widower, because of her past, kids left without their parents. You need someone who is just a girl, not a gunslinger ,a lady or not."Johnny took a step toward his father, and Scott grabbed him.

"Don't you ever say that about her! Father or not! His voice cracking with emotion. She is a lady. I should know. She understands, accepts me, as Madrid or Lancer. You can't do that."His voice turned low and cold.

"Murdock, Johnny is right. She is special. I've seen how happy she makes him, if there's trouble we'll all face it together as a family. Doesn't Johnny deserve happiness?"

"I wont him to be happy, but one that lasts."

"Murdock nothing I do is right with you, same as with her. She didn't really care about me. My stepfather hated me. The day she died, he dragged me away from her body, beat me till I lay there looking up at him, as he took to kicking me. Calling me names. How he wonted to kill me. Then he said he'd sell me to the comacheros. After he went back to the bar I left, I never looked back, I decided then never to need anyone."He turned away. Scott put his hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"Im sorry Johnny." He watched his boys. What do I say to him? I keep doing that to him. Yet I'm afraid of losing him. He went over to them, he slowly put his arms around his boys,they looked at him in surprise .He was surprised at himself. "We never can seem to stop fighting, that Lancer temper. But we are a family." He gave their shoulders a squeeze, then turned and walked away. The brothers looked at each other. 

Scott watched the older man walk away."I guess he's learning, to be a father. As we learned to be brothers."

"Yeah.Thanks brother."

"For what?"

"For being my brother."

Scott was pulling the rope hard, his horsebacking up Johnny was watching the calf bawl as he fought to be free of the mud, sucking at his feet. "Sure you don't need any help?" He asked.

"I can handle it. You can get the next one we find, unless you won't to have a mud bath today." He smiled."I've heard it's good for you, people pay good money for it."

"I suppose that's a city habit. No one out here would pay for mud." He looked at his brother, with a devilish look."But don't let me stop you, from getting yours,there's plenty. He moved his horse closer to his brother, Scott shook his head.

"Oh no you don't, little brother, I have clean clothes on." The sound of a horse galloping toward them stopped the easy batter between the two brothers. One of the hands rode up.

"Johnny I was looking for you ,in town there are six men at the saloon. They are up too no good, I came to get you." " But there's a sheriff, in town, for that." But the hand just looked at him with a worried look. He turned to Scott. " Is Miss Kinsley here?"

"No, she was going into town." He looked at the man."Why Dan, what's wrong?

"It's her they are after. They spoke of her. They had heard the Lady gunfighter was in the area, and they plan to settle a score with her." Johnny, pulled his gun, checking it and replaced it. He was calm on the outside. He looked at his brother.

"I'm going into town, Scott. Tell Murdock I'll be back as soon as I can. If Sarah is at the ranch, keep her there."He spurred his horse, riding like a man possessed toward town. Scott turned toward the other man.

"Dan, tell Murdock.I'm going with Johnny."He rode after his brother.

Sarah was coming out of the dress shop, a box in her arms. She headed to the café, thinking of a cold glass of lemonade before heading back to the ranch. As she came past the hotel, an arm grabbed at her. The hand reached covering her mouth, as the other went around her waist, pulling her backwards. She dug her nails in one hand as she reached back clawing his face, he yelled and let her go. She twirled around drawing as he pulled a knife. She shot him, and his face showed a moment of pain and surprise, then became vacant, he slid to the ground. Sarah looked around, he wasn't the only trouble around here, she could feel it. She began to move toward her horse, as she heard a horse racing up.,she turned fast. Relief, that it was Johnny. He slid down, rushing over to her , seeing the body just to the left of her. 

"We have to get out of here. You all right?"

"I'm fine Johnny. What are you doing here?"He pulled her toward her horse.

"Trouble is looking for you, and he's one of them."Both looked around. Just as Johnny was shoving her onto the back of her horse. Johnny felt eyes on his back,he turned, the mans look turned to surprise.

"Well if ain't Johnny Madrid. Haven't seen you in a while?"Johnny looked at each in turn. Branson, and four other men stood facing them. He took in their stance, and their guns, tied low. One was young baby-faced man looked no more than fifteen. But Johnny didn't count him out. He had been deadly at that age himself. One wore two guns each tied down. He knew what he faced. He was calm. There was no fear on Johnny face. Just a coldness in his eyes. A small deceptive smile on his lips.

"I was around Branson. What are you doing here?" 

"I came here to settle an old score with her." He turned black eyes on her. Then turned back to Johnny. He looked into the blue eyes, he felt a shiver of fear. For a moment death touched his face with her cold hand, but he shook it off. They out numbered Madrid, he knew of the girl's ability with a gun. But he didn't fear her,after all she was a woman.

"Well. The lady is with me."

"But she owes me. Killed my cousin. Shot him in the back. You can leave Madrid, I got no fight with you." Johnny could feel the tension mounting, he knew Sarah was prepared even without looking. These guys had made a mistake, a costly one underestimating her, he watched Bransons eyes.

"Well that's nice to hear, but you see I can't let you hurt her. So you have to face me too." His voice soft, but like steel.

Bransons eyes gave him away. He drew his gun, Johnny firing at him, as he raised to fire. The bullet hit him between the eyes, a round hole appeared. Sarah took to the left, firing hitting the man with the double hardware. He fired wild, grabbing his shoulder, as she fired again. The bullet striking him and turning him into a gelding. He howled, the fight out of him as he grabbed himself, and fell. Johnny dropped and rolled to the right, he felt a bullet sting his thigh, and it had a creased it. Dust from the street stung his nose as he rolled. Fanning the hammer, bullets striking the man over and over. With each hit, he jerked, then fell, lying there in the dusty street, blood mixing with the dust. Johnny took on the kid next, who fired on him from behind the wagon across the street. Johnny keep rolling, and came up behind a barrel he reloaded quickly. Two more bullets hit the barrel from different places,the kid was moving. Johnny ran out, keeping low spotting his target coming up to the right. Both fired, Johnny felt as though a fist had hit him in the shoulder. He had no time to think about it, h e fired two more times. One striking the kid in the stomach, and the other through his cheek. The kid stood for a moment before toppling like a tree. 

Sarah was shooting it out with the last one,his bullet grazed her right hand. A good thing it wasn't her gun hand, she sucked in her breath. She jumped to the left, and hit the ground hard, her left up and firing, he fell. She got up breathing hard, She swallowed several times, to try and keep the bile down, feeling dizzy. She looked at Johnny who sat on the barrel holding his shoulder, she started toward him. Not seeing Brandon hand coming up until she felt the bite of the bullet enter her back. Her eyes caught Johnny's as he fired, killing Branson,.he ran toward her,his heart in his mouth."Sarah!"

He watched her fall in slow motion. He stopped, looking down at her, afraid to touch her,afraid of what he'd find. He looked up as Scott rode up, gun in hand,and seeing he was too late he put the gun away. Dismounted.

"Johnny, are you all right?" He reached out a hand to his brother,who simply shrugged it off. He walked on wooden legs over to her,knelt down in the dirt.He turned her over, relieved to see her chest rise, She was alive. He lifted her up, held her. Scott came over knelling across from him.

"Sarah?" She opened her eyes looking at him, her eyes glassy. She reached up touched him, her fingers bloody, she saw the tears there.

"Johnny" Her voice lite, as air. "Thank you." 

" I didn't do enough,Sarah, I got you hurt. He spoke his voice filled with tears. Scott reached out and placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder, squeezing. But saying nothing, yet everything with the touch.

Sarahs body arched in his arms in pain. "Johnny, it hurts so much. She whispered. He nodded. She held his shirt tightly clinched in her hand. 

"I love you Sarah. Don't leave me. Fight!

"You are my heart Johnny. I would do anything for you. "A doctor pushed through the gathering crowd. He stopped beside them,he knelt down, checking her wound. Then lay her back in Johnny's arms. " Get her to my office. Maybe I can save her." Johnny got to his feet. With Scotts help. He held Sarah close. Walking down the street as the sun was setting. Her head rolled against his shoulder and her eyes closed.

This day was different for the Lancers, all were dressed in suits. Family friends stood around talking quietly. All but Johnny,he wasn't there. Scotts friend Mark Donavan wasn't there either. Johnny came into the room from the French doors, he looked around the room, at the faces. Murdock came over leading him over to the desk, putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at his old man. Scott walked in leading a lady into the room, over to Johnny. His eye's lite up as Scott put her hand in his, her warm loving eyes met his. He said a silent prayer of thanks, now his life was complete. He turned to the preacher, who smiled."We are gathered here today . . . 

  
  


The night air kept him awake as he rode toward home, he was tired. He pulled his coat up around his neck, he needed a nice warm bed. With that thought, he smiled, his thoughts turning to hislittle redheaded wife. Wife, a nice sound,never thought he'd have that. He thought to the day he first saw her, it was a meeting of small ranchers in a range war. There were several gunhawks there,but when he had seen her, he felt something strange inside. It wasn't just that he found her attractive, it was something else. Didn't know what exactly? He had watched her throughout the meeting, it was as she was introduced he discovered who she was. Sarah Kinsley the lady gunfighter. He'd heard of her ,but only about her talent with a gun. Her eyes met his, he saw her look of surprise, and interest before she ducked her head. Blushing she was, a blushing gunslinger.

After the meeting, he had stopped her before she got to her horse. He didn't try to sneak up on her. " Hi Miss Kinsley, I'm Johnny Madrid." She had turned and seeing he smiled. 

"It's just Sarah. I never thought I'd meet you. Heard about you."

"Well I've heard about you to Sarah. "He reached out and twirled one of her curls on his finger.silk he thought. "But I didn't hear you were a beauty as well." He was sure she was blushing, but couldn't see it in the dark.

" Don't get any ideas Johnny Madrid, I'm a good girl. I heard about you too."He smiled. His voice soft and low.

"I know. I am not pushing. I would like to get to know you. You decide how far it goes." She had smiled at him. He had been unaware until recently what she had thought of that night. She had said she'd had the weakest knees. Her heart was racing. Besides her mother would have died if she had known what her daughter was thinking and wonting at that very moment. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He moved back and tipped his hat. Smiling.

"I will see you soon Sarah." 

A couple weeks later when they were in town, a woman with four kids had been in the store trying to get food. The owner and refused her any credit,well he hadn't liked that. That afternoon he had taken all his money, Sarah had sold a pendant her mother had given her, together they had paid the doctor to help her. Bought her food, and clothes, and toys for the kids. She never knew who did it. 

He got to the ranch and one of the hands took his reins, he was tired, but happy. He'd been gone for four days,.been riding for a day. He opened the front door, and was almost knocked over by his wife. Wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss. She held him close. "I miss you sugar."She whispered in his ear. He smiled, holding her,he moved over to his father who was pouring him a drink. He took it.

"Welcome home son." Said Murdock. "Did you get it all done?"

"Yeah it's done. Delivery will be in two weeks."He swallowed down his drink in one swallow, He was tired. It's been a long day for me, I think I'll turn in. Goodnight Murdock, coming Sarah?"She just pinched his bottom. He looked at her, and she winked. Okay so she wonts to play huh? He thought. Well maybe he wasn't as sleepy as he thought. 

Next morning Murdock was doing his books when he heard a carriage outside. He went out to see who was visiting, mostly it was the doctor. This morning it was a carriage from the stable in town. A woman sat there, looking at the house.

"Morning ma'am. Can I help you?" 

"Yes Im looking for the Lancers." She looked at him with coolness. He smiled, reached out a hand and helped her down. 

"I'm Murdock Lancer. What can I do for you?"

"I am here because of my daughter. I'm Charity Kinsley."Murdock was surprised,his daughter-in-law had told him about her mother, and why she ran away. But now trouble had come, he just didn't know it would come in this form . . . 

"Come inside Mrs. Kinsley. Sarah's not here right now. She is out riding." She followed him into the house. She looked around at the furnishings. She gingerly sat down on the sofa, looking at Murdock.

" I'm glad to meet you Mrs.Kinsley. You are welcome to stay here, during your visit. Can I get you something cool to drink?"

I could use something cool, but I would really like to see my daughter. I came here to take her home with me." Murdock shook his head.

"I think my son Johnny will have something to say about that." She lifted her nose, and sniffed, she removed her gloves. 

"I think I know what is best for my daughter. ,Mister Lancer." Murdock decided to wait for Sarah and Johnny. He felt a storm brewing, so he went to get her a cool drink. He went out back and told one of the hands to go get Johnny and Sarah. Now he had to wait.

Scott came in and stopped seeing the woman sitting talking to his father. Murdock ,looked relieved to see his oldest son "Scott come in, meet Sarahs' mother, Mrs.Kinsley. This is my son Scott. Scott smiled. As he took her hand in his. He bowed over it.

"It's a pleasure ma'am. I see where your daughter gets her beauty from. Welcome to Lancer." The older lady smiled at him. She heard the northern accent.

"A northern gentleman , I see. Rare out hear. My good boy would you get my daughter for me? I'd like to leave this afternoon. Sarah and I have a long way to go. " Scott looked at Murdock. Who shook his head.

"I already sent for them. They should be on their way back." She got up and walked around the room stopping at the bookcase taking up one wall. She looked over the books. She shook her head, mumbled something under her breath. Then turned and ran a finger over the dining table. Rubbing her fingers together.

Both men were getting on edge. She acted like she was royalty. Certainly didn't like their home. It was a relief when Johnny came in with Sarah. They stopped just inside the door. Sarahs' smile fell. Her eyes found her mother looking at her. She walked slowly in, taking a deep breath." Mama. ,What are you doing here?" Her mother got up and came over to her daughter. Looking her up and down. Then turned and looked at the man beside her,in the same glance dismissing him.

"I came to see you. How dare you run off.! You take after your father! . Hotheaded! .

Impulsive." Murdock, Scott smiled. That sounded familiar. "You fixed it so I couldn't face my friends for months. Couldn't hold my head up. You stood up Anthony. Well I have come to take you home. You will marry Anthony.

"But mama I am married. To Johnny." She turned to him. Took his hand. Her mother looked at him as if he had two heads and horns. She turned up her nose. She studied him a moment.

" So you are the gunslinger, just like her father. Should have know shed do this, you have no breeding, No culture, from what I read in the report. My daughter does, she would be more suited to your brother even if he is a Yankee!" Johnny was getting mad now. So was Sarah. 

" Listen Ma'am. You don't know me at all. For Sarahs' sake I'm willing to overlook your words. But I would like to think we could get along. Since we both love your daughter."

She frowned at him." Love, what is that? Good matches are important, I know how you cowboys are. Espeally gunfighters, I wont more for my daughter.":

"Dang it mama. I am staying where I am. With my husband! . You don't like it too bad. !" She stomped her foot at her mother. All the men smiled at that. Her temper was beginning to match her hair.

"I am not returning to marry Anthony. I am happy here. !"

"I see you still can't act the lady. Disrespectful to your mama."She reached out a hand and touched her daughters' shoulder." "You must see reason, and come home." Johnny pulled Sarah back into him, putting his arms around her, away from her moma.

"She isn't going anywhere, she is mine. You have no say any more."

"I'll get the marriage annulled, no one need know." Sarah tried to pull away from Johnny, he held on.

"You are a fool mama, you are a bitter old woman. You won't to destroy my happiness, as you did daddys." Her mother turned and walked away, and faced Murdock. Surely you can see, what's best Mister Lancer."

"I see two young people in love, who belong together. Your daughter is a wonderful addition to our family. My son is a good man ,if you'd give him a chance, you'd see. He would never hurt her." Both brothers looked at their father, surprised at his words.

" Your husband, is half Mexican, and he is uncivilized. You would mix your blood with his?" She looked at Johnny again.

"I may be part Mexican, and not have your fancy manner's woman. But I know how to treat others, I have had enough of you! You are a mean woman. No wonder Sarah ran away, thank God she's nothing like you. !" He was getting to his boiling point. His eyes beginning to frighten her.

"See Sarah. He's a barbarian. To speak to me like that."

"Mother. You won't be mean to my husband or his family. I wont you to leave here now, don't come back, if you do, I may shoot you. Get out!" Her mother looked at her daughter, and grabbed her gloves, she swept past them and out the door. Sarah slammed the door behind her.

The room was silent for a moment as the buggy drove away. Sarah went and sat down with Johnny at her side, she looked at the men in the room."I'm sorry about that. I wish she hadn't come." Murdock went and got everyone a drink. 

"Well we've had enough excitement for one day, lets have lunch." Marie was putting food on the table. Scott and Murdock moved over to the table, Johnny pulled Sarah up and they followed. Sarah was quiet during the meal,eating little.

Several days later things seemed back to normal. But Sarah couldn't get rid of her doubt's bout her mother having given up yet. Hadn't heard from her, but her mother was sneaky, yet she tried to forget her mother. She was ashamed of her mother's behavior.

Johnny was out with Scott collecting a steer for the big barbeque. The steer seemed to know where it was headed, cause it fought the entire time home. "Too bad we can't just shoot it. I have rope burns from this ugly steer."

"Well big brother, your tender hands can't handle a mean ole rope. " Scott smiled. 

"Well I have to play the piano." 

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Pianos for sissies. Or girls." Now a guitar. Well that's different."

"Yeah to play and sing for the ladies huh?Have you been singing for Sarah?"

"No, not since we first met. That's an idea."

"You might scare her away with your singing."

"To late I already caught her. But you can't carry the piano around, to the lady's house"

"Yeah, but Melissa has one in her house. I can go play whenever I like."Johnny smiled, thinking about his brother, needing a wife.

The two brothers rode in and tied the steer to the corral, the steer turned giving them a dirty look. Then it started a racket, and Scott who were tired of the steer, pulled his gun, and aimed and shot the steer in the head."Now I feel better." He said, several ranch hands came over, to start working on the main course. They went to the house.

It was too quiet in the house, entering they found Murdock just getting to his feet. Both rushed to him, worried, they got him into a chair. "What happened Murdock?"

"Several men broke in here,hit me before I saw them. They took Sarah."Johnnys' voice turned cold. He checked his gun, headed for the gun cabinet for rifle.

"That woman, she isn't getting away with this. She picked the wrong man to mess with, I'll get Sarah back." He loaded the rifle, Scott looked at Murdock, then to Johnny.

"I'm coming with you, she's my sister now." Johnny smiled and motioned for him to hurry. Then the two boys hurried out the door.

Johnny trailed them doggedly, he didn't miss a thing. He couldn't afford to. Scott rode silently beside him, he could feel the anger simmering inside of his little brother. He felt it inside himself, he hoped they found her soon. They rode for hours, near dark they came across fresh marks, seems that the men had stopped. Both men dismounted and moved forward silently. 

They came upon the men, who were standing around, who were shoving Sarah from one to the other, laughing. She kept trying to get away, Johnny's eyes burned with fire." Let her go boys!" The men turned to the voice, one grabbed Sarah and put a knife to her throat. Shooting started, Scott went behind the tree, firing at the men, the men scattered. Johnny went forward firing., h e struck one of the men in the knee, as the man fell Johnny fired again, right in the ear, he moved on. One of them, with shaking hands trying to shoot Johnny and run away at the same time. He knew who was coming, he was afraid. But as another bullet pierced Johnny's hat, he fell and rolled. He fired once hitting the man in the backside, the man threw his gun down and ran. Scott was still firing at another man, who fired, striking the tree, chips flying,g lancing off of Scotts' cheek. Scott was mad now. As he wiped the blood away, he fired struck the man in the hip, then the foot. The man threw his gun down as he fell, Scott came out from behind the tree and kicked the gun away. Johnny kept moving toward the man who held his wife. The man looked into the deadly face and knew he would die, t his man would kill him. He pushed the girl at him, and then threw the knife, it went wide. Sarah stumbled into him, he grabbed her with one hand and shot the man in the leg. Johnny walked over to him. 

"Take the horse, ride out. Tell her, not to try that again. Or I will come for her next time." The man scrambled for the horse,he rode out. He pulled Sarah close, holding her as her tears fell, she was safe, in his arms. He whispered softly to her until she calmed down.

"No one takes what's mine."He said softly. 

She looked up at him, her face wet. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips."You are always there for me. I love you so much Johnny. Mama should a known she couldn't beat you sugar. 

"You can't escape me that easily my darling. I would come after you to hell if I had to. I love you, n ever doubt that." He pulled her closer, he felt the fear subside deep inside, he had her back. 

"Johnny, there's something I need to tell you."She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have a baby, and you're going to be a father."She waited for his response. She didn't know what he would say. But he laughed out loud and twirled her around. 

"I'm, going to be a father? A baby! You're full of surprises my southern belle." He swept her up into his arms, and she put her arms around his neck. He kissed her, showing her just how happy he was."You should be resting. Can't have you out in the night air. No more gunfights. Got to get you home."

"Yes Johnny."She said softly, she was happy. Scott smiled at his brother and new sister, he was going to be an uncle. He couldn't wait, wait till Murdock heard the news, to see his face. Boy the lady gunfighter should had brought happiness to them all. He watched his brother treating Sarah like she was going to break, knowing she wouldn't put up with that for long, knowing her.

The End


End file.
